The Best Christmas Ever
I got permission from dainel and morgan to use thier charaters. Charaters: Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Tundra Kailey Smoky Trapper Faith Dodge Sage Aurora Winter Jeremy Rice Oliver Raccoon (Mentioned) Rachel Raccoon (Mentioned) Glacier Rayne Delta Story: It was christmas eve in adventure bay sage,aurora,winter,trapper,faith and dodge were writing letters while "a charlie brown christmas" is playing on tv. Sage:Oh boy i can't wait for christmas. Just then,jeremy rice went into the room where he saw tundra. Jeremy Rice:Hi tundra *sees sage,aurora and winter* oh who are these little ones? Tundra:This is my son,sage and my daughters aurora and winter. Sage/Aurora/Winter:Hello. Jeremy Rice:Hey pups *Pets thier heads*. Jeremy Rice then heads to kailey and smoky. Jeremy Rice:Kailey and smoky,what's up? Kailey:Just feeling trilled. Smoky:And so as our pups. Jeremy Rice:*To trapper* trapper,what are you gonna get for christmas? Trapper:For christmas,i will get pup-sized mittens. Jeremy Rice:*To faith* faith,what are you getting for christmas? Faith:For christmas,i will get a toy train. Jeremy Rice:*Writes to dodge* dodge,what are you getting for christmas? Dodge:For christmas,dodge will get "track stars" and a blanket. Jeremy rice heads to tundra's pups to know what will they get for christmas. Jeremy Rice:Hey,pups what will you get for christmas? Sage:I will get the "zootopia" dvd. Aurora:I'm gonna get the beatles 1962-1966 album Winter:And i'm gonna get a squeaky toy. Jeremy Rice:That's great. Jeremy rice heads to ryder. Jeremy Rice:Hey ryder, why are you packing? Ryder:Me,marshall,rubble,chase,zuma,skye,everest and tracker are gonna celebrate christmas at the great wolf lodge with oliver and rachel. Jeremy Rice:Okay have fun tell them i said "hi". Ryder:Don't worry i will. So jeremy,tundra,rocky,smoky,kailey,sage,aurora,winter,trapper,faith and dodge waved goodbye to the others. Smoky:Are you pups done with your letters? Sage/Aurora/Winter/Trapper/Faith/Dodge:Yes. So,jeremy rice,rocky and smoky put the letters in the mailbox. Sage,aurora,winter,trapper,faith and dodge went upstairs to the playroom while jeremy rice,kailey,smoky,tundra and rocky set up sloopy joe's for dinner. Jeremy Rice:*Whistles* Pups,dinner is ready. Puppies:Coming. Faith:*Writes to dodge* dodge we're having sloopy joe's for dinner. Dodge:Oh boy. Sage/Aurora/Winter/Faith/Trapper/Dodge:Yummy. They had dinner and now it's bath time. Kailey/Smoky/Tundra/Rocky/Jeremy Rice:Pups,bath time. Trapper/Sage/Winter/Dodge/Aurora/Faith:Yippie. They put on some soap and getting them clean for christmas they got out of the tub and they got themselves dried with towels and they put on thier pajamas ready for bed. Jeremy Rice:Are you puppies ready for christmas? Sage/Aurora/Winter/Trapper/Faith/Dodge:Yes we are. Kailey and tundra snuggled the puppies in bed and kissed thier heads goodnight. The next morning,christmas day is finally here sage aurora winter trapper faith and dodge woke up very early and ran to the other room where tundra,rocky,kailey,smoky and jeremy rice were still asleep. Sage/Aurora/Winter/Trapper/Faith/Dodge:Wake up it's christmas. Tundra:Okay were up. Tundra/Rocky/Kailey/Smoky/Jeremy Rice:*Yawns*. They got downstairs and they're having breakfast jeremy rice,kailey,smoky,tundra and rocky are having ham and scrambled eggs and the kids are having some kibble. Sage:I can't wait to open the presents. Winter:Me too. They finish breakfast and they are ready to open the presents. Jeremy Rice:Who will go first? Faith raised her paw. Jeremy Rice:*Gives the present to faith* here you go,faith. Faith opened her present and it's a toy train. Faith:Yay it's a toy train that's what i want. Jeremy Rice:Who's next? Winter raised her paw. Jeremy Rice:*Gives the present to winter* here you go,winter. When winter started to open her present,she heard a squeaky nosie. Winter:Huh what's that noise? So winter resumed opening her present and it was a squeaky toy. Winter:Yay it's a squeaky toy that's what i want. Jeremy Rice:Anyone else? Dodge raised his paw. Jeremy Rice:*Gives the 2 presents to dodge then writes* here you go,dodge. Dodge starts opening his presents and the first one is "track stars" and the second one is a blanket. Dodge:Yay it's track stars and a blanket that's what dodge what. Jeremy Rice:Who's next? Aurora raised her paw. Jeremy Rice:*gives the present to aurora* here you go,aurora. Aurora opened her present and it's the beatles 1962-1966 album. Aurora:Yay it's the beatles 1962-1966 album that's what i want. Jeremy Rice:Who hasn't had a turn yet? Trapper raised his paw. Jeremy Rice:*gives the present to trapper* here you go,trapper. Trapper opened his present and it's pup-sized mittens. Trapper:Yay it's pup-sized mittens that's what i want. Jeremy Rice:Now the last present goes to sage *gives the present to him* here you go,sage. Sage opened his present and it's the "zootopia" dvd. Sage:Yay it's the "zootopia" dvd that's what i want. Kailey:Jeremy rice,i want you to babysit our pups for us. Jeremy Rice:Why? Kailey:Because me,tundra,rocky and smoky has to go to the grocery store to get food for the feast. Jeremy Rice:Okay. So,tundra,rocky,kailey and smoky went to rigs and head to the grocery store to get food for the feast. Sage,aurora,winter,trapper,faith and dodge went upstairs to enjoy thier gifts while jeremy rice was relaxing on the cushions later,the telephone is ringing. Jeremy Rice:Hello? Glacier:Hi,jeremy rice it's glacier. Jeremy Rice:Hello,glacier merry christmas. Glacier:Thanks may i speak to tundra? Jeremy Rice:Sorry. Glacier:Why not? Jeremy Rice:she,rocky,kailey and smoky went to the store to get food for the feast. Glacier:Oh okay how are my favorite grandpups? Jeremy Rice:They're great thier upstairs with thier cousins enjoying thier gifts. -Work In Progress- Category:Stories By jeremy rice Category:Christmas Specials